This invention relates to a device for counting items and, more particularly, a device for regulating the deposit of a preselected count of items into alternate containers.
Heretofore, a selected number of items have been manually counted and packed into a carton to achieve a desired item count. Alternatively, the carton is packed with items until a preselected weight is achieved corresponding to the weight of the desired number of items to be packed in the carton. Obviously one problem with the physical count is the manual labor involved. A problem with the weight method is that undesirable variances in the number of units per box arise.
In response thereto I have invented a counting device having a housing which receives a plurality of items from an upstream location, and positions each item for discharge from the housing past an electronic counter. The counted item is directed onto a selected side of a conveyor belt for deposit into a carton positioned at that end of the conveyor line. Upon the counter reaching a preselected item count, an air-operated baffle directs the subsequent items being discharged from the housing onto an opposed side of the belt for deposit into a second carton. Upon a selected carton being filled, it is removed by the worker and replaced with an empty carton on that side of the line. This process is repeated until all items are counted and packed into cartons.
My device generally comprises a cylindrical housing having a rotating wheel therein. The wheel includes a number of slots forming a seat. Upon wheel rotation each slot aligns with an aperture in the base of the housing causing the seated item to fall through the base and past a sensor which increments an electronic counter. Spanning the housing aperture is the air-operated baffle which rotates between first and second positions so as to direct the discharged items onto the appropriate side of an underlying conveyor line. A control system compares the incremented count with a preset count so as to provide for baffle rotation and energizes a warning alarm indicative of a filled carton. The system also assures that an empty container is in place for subsequent receipt of counted items.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide an improved counting device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which directs the counted items to a downstream location for deposit in a container.
A further object of this invention is to provide a counting device, as aforesaid, which directs the counted items into seats within a housing for sequential discharge from the housing.
Another further object of this invention is to provide a counting device, as aforesaid, wherein the seats are in a wheel which rotates the items into alignment with a housing aperture for discharge of each item through the aperture and past a sensor associated with a counter.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a counting device, as aforesaid, which utilizes air pressure to guide each item into a selected seat for subsequent counting.
Another object of this invention is to provide a counting device, as aforesaid, which utilizes an air-operated baffle to direct the discharged items to alternate downstream locations for deposit into alternate downstream containers.
A particular object of this invention is to provide a counting device, as aforesaid, wherein a warning signal is generated indicative that a container has a desired number of counted units therein.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a counting device, as aforesaid, which includes a control system for regulating baffle rotation and to assure that an empty container is in position for deposit of the counted items therein.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, a now preferred embodiment of my invention.